


blue  dream

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	blue  dream

blue dream 四

 

洛基是被闷醒的，梦里有一只大章鱼死死的缠着他，触角在他身上紧了又紧。想要推开却发现推不动，洛基皱着眉毛醒来，睡不好导致他喉咙里有一团火气在烧灼。

发现缠在自己身上的不是其他东西，而是索尔。洛基动弹了一下手指，然后蓄力一掌拍在了对方脑门上。

“唔……”

索尔迷迷糊糊的睁眼，看到洛基后露出一个大大的笑脸然后把脸埋到对方脖子里蹭了蹭。洛基的脸黑的不行，恨不得立刻就联系查尔斯来把索尔拖走，解剖完鲛人估计他教授的名号就要更响一点了。

“洛基，我难受……”

“放开我。”

洛基明白索尔的“难受”是什么意思，抵在他腰上的那个物体明晃晃的昭示一切，索尔居然还自己把衣服给脱了，赤身裸体的跑到了他的床上。

“不放。”

索尔粘在洛基身上蹭啊蹭，勃起的性器在对方身上磨来磨去，手也开始从他敞开的衣领里伸进去乱摸。

满脑袋黑线的洛基曲起膝盖一下子把索尔踹到了地上。索尔抓着被子在地上砸出噗通一声闷响，然后洛基就听到对方嚎了起来，地上还有珠子掉落的声音。

……

洛基坐起来去看索尔摔哪了，把他又重新拖回床上给他揉摔到的地方。

“你是不是讨厌我。”

索尔眼泪汪汪的盯着洛基，鲛人族的泪腺比较发达，尽管他没有真的疼得不行，但是那点生理泪水还是不停的哗啦哗啦往下掉，砸了满被子珍珠。

洛基有点烦躁的抓了抓头发，扯起被子一角把索尔脸擦干。

“不许哭。”

“那你是不是讨厌我。”

“你先别哭。”

“那你。”

“不讨厌，行了吧。”

洛基快被索尔这种执着弄疯了，不问出答案誓死不罢休。

“那就好。”

得到答案的索尔立刻大雨转多云转晴，又忘了疼般的黏上洛基，亲吻他的额头和脸，洛基才发现他还勃着。

索尔胡乱的把洛基压到被子上，然后用嘴唇在他身上裸露的每一处都吻了个遍，扣子阻碍他继续深入，然后被他一把撕开。

“索尔？”

洛基察觉到索尔有一点的不对，撕开他衣服时脸上傻气全收，甚至还有一点阴暗。想到巴基回去后给他找的资料，鲛人发情时会变得暴躁。

“洛基，我好难受，难受……”

索尔大脑有一丝的清醒回来，他刚刚好像表现的太凶了，立刻道歉般的把额头贴上洛基的额头，只是勃起的下身还在不停的在他身上磨蹭。

察觉到对方的体温比平时高，而且现在不解决，等会索尔可能会做出什么控制不住的事。洛基用手拍了拍索尔的后背，手指插进他金色的头发里慢慢的顺着。

渐渐失去理智的索尔开始啃咬洛基的脸和嘴唇，手指在洛基身上到处游走，托着他的腰让他贴近自己。

“索尔，等一下。”

洛基按住在他腿间不停冲撞的索尔，他可不是什么雌性鲛人，他甚至不知道和鱼发生关系会怎么样。洛基用手摸上索尔腿间的勃起慢慢撸动，还好人类状态下他们身体构造是一样的。

突然的快感包裹了索尔，鲛人成年之后会有这方面的学习，但是他直接跑出来了，并不知道这是什么，只能说是本能。陌生的快感驱动索尔挺着腰在洛基手里进出。

鲛人硕大的性器在手里蹭动，洛基甚至能够感受那上面跳动的筋脉，因为是水生物的原因，索尔就算是发情，体温也才堪堪达到人类正常时候的温度。

但是努力了许久索尔都没有射的倾向，洛基胳膊有点发酸，手也有点无力。索尔学着他也用手握上洛基腿间的性器，然后生涩的弄。

这个举动让洛基身子一僵，想要躲开却又被索尔强硬的掰开腿。

“还想要。”

索尔在洛基手累了停顿的时候不满的催促，洛基心说你不能自己撸么，但是下一秒整个人却被索尔拉起来。天知道索尔怎么会有这么大的力气，被禁锢到索尔怀里的洛基发现他怎么都挣不开对方。

粗壮的性器在腿间磨蹭，前端分泌出的粘稠液体沾的到处都是。臀瓣被分开，索尔突然找到一个可以突破的地方，慢慢磨蹭那里示意要进去。

洛基只能庆幸索尔还有一点理智，没有直接进入，不然这个尺寸一定会撕裂他。

“洛基，洛基……”

索尔念叨着洛基的名字，像是寻求氧气的鱼一样凑在他身上。他的难受只有洛基才能够解决。

“你，慢一点……”

开口才发现自己的声音也有点沙哑，洛基选择自己把握主动权，手指探到身后给自己做了简单的扩张。

得到允许的索尔迫不及待的往洛基身体里挤，却又记得洛基叫他慢一点，所以一寸一寸把自己塞进那个紧致的地方。

“疼。”

被夹的难受的索尔再次出声，蓝色的眼睛里写满了委屈。

“闭嘴。”

洛基扶住索尔的肩膀，抽了口气慢慢扭着腰适应，索尔这个尺寸有点过于大了。洛基用膝盖支撑起自己一点然后慢慢下落，努力的让索尔舒服也让自己舒服。

这大清早的他一定是疯了。

慢慢掌握技巧的索尔把洛基压到被子上，动着腰抽送，噗呲噗呲的水声让人脸红，洛基把被子上硌到他的珍珠给扫到地上。

“嗯……”

敏感点被一下子碾到的快感让洛基叫出声，索尔观察洛基的反应后懂事的故意戳刺那里。

情欲也被慢慢挑起的洛基勾着修长的腿放在索尔的腰上，索尔无师自通的抓住他的脚踝亲吻他腿上的皮肤。

“洛基，你是不是同意做我的伴侣了？”

在洛基体内释放出来的索尔满足的抱住洛基，两人的体液洇湿了一大片床单。

“不同意。”

洛基推开索尔撇过脸去，结果片刻后他就感觉到了珍珠落在胳膊上。索尔发现哭有用之后真是用的越来越欢，反正他收放自如。

真让人头大，被鱼上的他都没有哭，鱼哭什么。


End file.
